Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism cleanup or closing a wiki The RAML & USSCA Wiki has become a dumping ground for people that hate ScottRiggs66. He may have abandoned that wiki since he has not made any edits since June. Could someone go in and delete all the pictures and personal attacks against him? Whatever their problem with him is, nobody really need to see that. If he can't be contacted, perhaps the wiki should just be closed? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's cleaned up now. For now. -- sulfur 11:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thomas the Tank Engine wiki http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/192.148.117.107 http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/192.148.117.90 :Already blocked. 20:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious (again) http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.243.194 http://smurfs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.243.194 http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.249.103 http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/192.148.117.104 He is impersonating you Randomtime.--Daipenmon 00:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Stop responding. Seriously. -- sulfur 02:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) No matter what l do he won't give up, he's a stubborn one, now if he would stop hounding me across wikia forever then l'll be happy.--Daipenmon 12:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Justin Bieber wiki http://www.justinbieber.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dazzlewing http://www.justinbieber.wikia.com/wiki/User:Twilightheart200 http://www.justinbieber.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mountainheart http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Cats_Wiki My wiki needs some cleaning,I can't do it on my own,this one and others have been at it while I was away. I have posted the wiki that the vandals came from.(Hangingmanpeter0 08:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC)) :RT sorted this out. I think. -- sulfur 13:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yep,its been attacked by children from that wiki again,my wiki needs a super protecter.(Hangingmanpeter0 18:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :http://jbhaters.wikia.com/?redirect=no <----- See what they made? How cute.(Hangingmanpeter0 18:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC)) Dilema Movie Dear Admin, my Dilema Movie page has been spammed and presummably hacked because when I needed to edit the content, I found this link and now it's blocked: http://dilemathemovie.wikia.com/index.php?title=I_Love_Penis_Wiki&action=edit I cannot edit anymore and I don't know how to clean it up. Please help. Regards, Arief Longbottom :All reverted -- RandomTime 12:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) True Capitalist wiki w:c:truecapitalist:Special:Contributions/Gabenewe3ll. 1358 (Talk) 16:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Already done. 01:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Kvesterpedia Hello. Mass-vandalism on the w:c:ru.kvesterpedia. Please, help me to cope with the vandals. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Lego glitch central *209.73.137.126. --Lord of Dark 00:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted and blocked. 01:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Also w:c:legoglitchcentral:Special:Contributions/209.73.137.140, w:c:legoglitchcentral:Special:Contributions/209.73.132.134 and w:c:legoglitchcentral:Special:Contributions/69.22.170.137.—TK-999 10:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Dealt with by RT. -- sulfur 13:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Also 69.22.170.120, 66.171.229.113 and 50.117.56.125.—TK-999 18:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Dealt with by RT and I. Whee. -- sulfur 20:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Die Drei ??? Wiki This wiki has been vandalized by an anonymous user with various IPs every day for at least one week. The local admin Nico T asked for help in the german Community Wiki. Would you please keep an eye on this wiki? --Weas-El ✉ 12:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandal IPs: * 91.7.43.32 * 91.7.44.141 * 91.7.54.194 * 91.7.69.230 * 91.7.90.7 * 91.7.91.17 * 91.7.113.150 * 91.7.114.103 * 193.200.150.137 * 193.200.150.152 and maybe more... --Weas-El ✉ 13:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) More vandal accounts: * Berri Werkmeister * Sandra Lines * Kevin Gaus, * Udo Blatz * Krasss --Weas-El ✉ 13:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :The admin took care of the 91* IPs with a range block that automatically blocked those accounts. The 193* ones would need a small range. 18:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::The IPs are blocked, you're right, but I think there are still many edits that need to be reverted. Furthermore another user said that the vandal started using anonymizers like Anonymouse.org. So he will eventually find a way to avoid the blocks. It would be great if you would keep an eye on the recent changes. The admin seems to be quite frustrated. It may be a difficult task since nobody of you speaks German, if I remember correctly. I'll do my best to help. --Weas-El ✉ 12:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I reverted most of the vandals' edits. Thanks again to Randomtime for reverting the page moves. The local admin should be able to take care of the rest. --Weas-El ✉ 12:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Evil wiki guy A user called "Evil wiki guy" has started deleting content on at least two wikis because he feels that "messing up wikis" is fun. Just started on the Peanuts and Disney wikis. By the time you read this, you'll probably find him on others, so let's nip this before he has too much fun. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :He hit five wikis. Blocked. 04:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Morgan silve Global Ban Hi my name is lemursrule and I am a senior editor and Bleach wiki, and while I am not would to normally intervene in these kinds of situations, I feel as an editor of wikia I must. The user known as Morgan silve, whom as been banned from Bleach wiki, is terrorizing the Dora the Explorer wiki. Again normally I would not intervene outside my home wiki, but a user was begging for an intervention due to our past with Morgan silve. Morgan silve has blatantly vandalized and has added inappropriate things to the DE wiki, and as someone with younger family members, I must say something. I think since Morgan silve clearly does not want to be a positive influence to the community, he should be globally banned. Have a good day, --Lemursrule 21:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked -- RandomTime 21:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) cross wiki main page moves Somehow user 777ULTOR was able to edit the MediaWiki:Mainpage on and then also moved the main page for some unknown reason. Also on this wiki not sure of any other wikis. both happen on jan 2 and he has no special rights.--Sxerks 01:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :This happens automatically when the main page is moved, and doesn't mean he has any special rights -- RandomTime 09:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC)